The present application relates to a vehicle in which an electrical device having a high-voltage part accommodated in a case, is disposed at a vehicle front portion or a vehicle rear portion.
In the related art, in vehicles, such as automobiles, various electrical devices having a high-voltage part accommodated in a case are mounted. The various electrical devices include, for example, a battery unit in which a battery serving as a cell is accommodated in a battery case, a power control unit in which a converter or an inverter is accommodated in the case, a fuel cell in which a cell stack is accommodated in the case, and a motor drive unit in which a motor serving as a driving source is accommodated in the case.
Additionally, in the vehicles, such as automobiles, various fuel tanks in which fuel gas is stored are also mounted. The various fuel tanks include, for example, a tank that stores compressed natural gas in a natural gas vehicle, a tank that stores hydrogen gas in a hydrogen car, and a tank that stores the fuel gas to be supplied to a fuel cell in a fuel cell vehicle.
In this way, regarding positional relationships between the above-described electrical devices and the above-described fuel tanks, various layouts have been suggested in the related art.
For example, International Publication WO2015/185184 (particularly FIG. 4) discloses a fuel cell vehicle in which a motor drive unit is disposed at a vehicle rear portion so as to extend over rear wheel vehicle axles. Two fuel tanks are disposed in front of and behind the motor drive unit, respectively, such that their longitudinal directions are oriented along a vehicle width direction (i.e., perpendicular to a vehicle longitudinal direction).